Resurrection of the Daleks
"Resurrection of the Daleks" is the fourth story of the twenty-first season of Doctor Who. Summary Part One Part Two Background information Links and references Cast *The Doctor - Peter Davison *Tegan - Janet Fielding *Turlough - Mark Strickson *Stien - Rodney Bewes *Styles - Rula Lenska *Colonel Archer - Del Henney *Lytton - Maurice Colbourne *Professor Laird - Chloe Ashcroft *Sergeant Calder - Philip McGough *Davros - Terry Molloy *Mercer - Jim Findley *Osborn - Sneh Gupta *Trooper - Roger Davenport *Crewmember - John Adam Baker *Crewmember - Linsey Turner *Galloway - William Sleigh *Dalek Voices - **Brian Miller **Royce Mills *Dalek Operators - **John Scott Martin **Cy Town **Tony Starr **Toby Byrne *Kiston - Les Grantham Uncredited performers *Tom Baker as the Doctor (2) (archive footage only) *Mike Braben as an impostor constable (1-2) *Nicholas Courtney as Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart (2) (archive footage only) *Michael Craze as Ben Jackson (2) (archive footage only) *Nicholas Curry as a chemist (2) *Janet Fielding as a duplicate of Tegan Jovanka (2) *Carole Ann Ford as Susan Foreman (2) (archive footage only) *William Hartnell as the Doctor (2) (archive footage only) *Del Henney as a duplicate of Archer (1-2) *Adrienne Hill as Katarina (2) (archive footage only) *Jacqueline Hill as Barbara Chesterton (2) (archive footage only) *Frazer Hines as Jamie McCrimmon (2) (archive footage only) *Michael Jeffries as an impostor constable (1-2) *Caroline John as Liz Shaw (2) (archive footage only) *Jackie Lane as Dodo Chaplet (2) (archive footage only) *Katy Manning as Jo Jones (2) (archive footage only) *Jean Marsh as Sara Kingdom (2) (archive footage only) *Ian Marter as Harry Sullivan (2) (archive footage only) *Philip McGough as a duplicate of Calder (1-2) *Maureen O'Brien as Vicki (2) (archive footage only) *Wendy Padbury as Zoe Heriot (2) (archive footage only) *Jon Pertwee as the Doctor (2) (archive footage only) *Peter Purves as Steven Taylor (2) (archive footage only) *William Russell as Ian Chesterton (2) (archive footage only) *Elisabeth Sladen as Sarah Jane Smith (2) (archive footage only) *Mark Strickson as a duplicate of Vislor Turlough (2) *Sarah Sutton as Nyssa (2) (archive footage only) *Mary Tamm as Romana (2) (archive footage only) *Patrick Troughton as the Doctor (2) (archive footage only) *Lalla Ward as Romana (2) (archive footage only) *Matthew Waterhouse as Adric (2) (archive footage only) *Deborah Watling as Victoria Waterfield (2) (archive footage only) *Anneke Wills as Polly Wright (2) (archive footage only) Crew *By Eric Saward *Directed by Matthew Robinson *Title Music composed by Ron Grainer *Incidental Music - Malcolm Clarke *Special Sound - **Dick Mills **BBC Radiophonic Workship *Production Manager - Corinne Hollingworth *Production Associate - June Collins *Production Assistant - Joy Sinclair *Assistant Floor Manager - Matthew Burge *Film Cameraman - Ian Punter *Film Sound - Bob Roberts *Film Editor - Dan Rae *Visual Effects Designer - Peter Wragg *Video Effects - Dave Chapman *Vision Mixer - Paul Wheeler *Technical Co-Ordinator - Alan Arbuthnott *Camera Supervisor - Alec Wheal *Videotape Editor - Hugh Parson *Lighting Director - Ron Bristow *Studio Sound - Scott Talbot *Costume Designer - Janet Tharbey *Make-Up Designer - Eileen Mair *Script Editor - Eric Saward *Title Sequence - Sid Sutton *Designer - John Anderson *Producer - John Nathan-Turner References 1984; 4500; 4590 airlock; air stewardess; ambulance; antidote; battle computer; battle stations; bomb; bomb disposal squad; bridge; British Army; captain; car; cat; chemist; Cloister Bell; combat boot; commander; constable; Constitution of Earth; cryogenic chamber; Dalek; Dalek battle cruiser; Dalek duplicate; Dalek Troopers; Davros's prison; deflector shield; doctor of medicine; double-decker bus; duplication chamber; Earth; energy weapon; engineer; engineering; explosive charge; fighter; Gallifrey; gas grenade; generating plant; genetic engineering; gun; High Council of the Time Lords; inspector; K-9; Kaled mutant; land mine; laser cannon; lieutenant; lieutenant colonel; life support chair; London; machine pistol; martial law; mechanical engineer; Metropolitan Police; mind control; Ministry of Defence; Movellan; Movellan virus; neutraliser; officer of the watch; patrol ship; professor; quartermaster sergeant; radio; red alert; rodent; security clearance; self-destruct mechanism; sergeant; space station; Space War; Special Guard; stun laser; supply vessel; Supreme Dalek; task force; tea; telephone; time corridor; Time Lord; time travel; Tower Bridge; van; Vanessa; Vita 15 native; warp drive Category:Doctor Who serials and episodes